


三巨头的私人会议

by SkyAndFields



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Gags, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M, dom!courf, sub!enj, sub!ferre
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: After a routine meeting, Enjolras, Combeferre and Courfeyrac dealt with something else together.Please read my tags before you read my work!!!!Half the article was written in English 'cause it's so  氵亏  and you know, I feel embarrassed when writing such an  氵亏  pwp in my first language. :-DAnd my English is pretty poor so there must be some mistakes or incorrect expression. Please do not try to learn English from it.Not guilt for it 'cause I've already post my tags completely.





	三巨头的私人会议

一切到底是怎么开始的呢——在照例将双臂并在身后，等待古费拉克给他缠上绳子的时候，公白飞有点怀疑让安灼拉留下是个坏主意。

下午，在领袖、向导、中心的三人会议之后，公白飞照例打算在古费拉克家里逗留一段时间，满足一些他们共同的小嗜好。而一切都始于安灼拉在折返回来拿帽子时终于发出的那声疑问：“对了，为什么每次我们三个人开完会后，你们俩还都要再磨蹭一下？还有什么我们没有讨论到的吗？”

答案是肯定的，毕竟有些需求安灼拉恐怕永远不会留意，更别提顾及了。当时，公白飞正在脱衣服。面对着安灼拉有些过于认真的目光，他尴尬地低下头，将马甲又穿了回去。正当他系着扣子，努力盘算出一个合理的、不再雷同的、且不会被怀疑的解释时，古费拉克突然拍了安灼拉一下，口吻几乎就像是要邀请他不如一起去为出席今晚某夫人的沙龙而物色一顶新帽子一样自然：“嗯……的确有点事情我们没有涉及到。不过也不是什么大事。不如你今天留下来观摩一下怎么样？”

“古费拉克！”

“去洗澡，我负责和他解释我们之间的事情，很快就好——或者，你们更愿意相互洗洗背？我敢肯定向导解释得比我更专业。”古费拉克望向安灼拉，笑了一下。那笑容就像是终于要揭晓某种无法公开却颇具价值的属于男孩之间的小秘密。安灼拉出于某种难以言述的好奇和对朋友的关照，决定留下听听看等会他们要做些什么，但他拒绝了关于相互洗背的提议。于是古费拉克用他自认为最富有激情的同时也最富有经验的言辞为安灼拉讲述了一下关于疼痛的快感和男性之间如何获得性高潮等等一系列内容。他从古希腊讲起，以种种个人经验告终。最后，等公白飞裹着浴袍出来时，他见到了一个浑身赤裸的安灼拉。他脸红了。

“他愿意加入我们，公白飞。快点，跪下。我们先来演示给他看。”古费拉克兴致很高。他已经理好了捆缚用的绳索，重新涂了一层润滑用的油脂，期待将其用在两个体格匀称的朋友身上。

公白飞脱下了浴袍，在地毯上跪好，双膝打开，臀部落在脚后跟上，然后将双臂向后并拢，接着古费拉克将他的躯干和手臂接连捆好。“别这么看着我，等会也要把你这样绑起来。我们说好的。”对于安灼拉的表情，古费拉克回给他一个笑——比平日里的那样更兴奋，也更哄人——更有挑逗意味。他说着，将公白飞身后的绳结紧了紧，公白飞一阵呻吟。

安灼拉看着古费拉克抚摸公白飞的样子，观察着这位往日在他身边以冷静和宽厚著称的向导。他突然觉得，自己先前某种程度上是在是对其了解太少了。固然，他知道这位友人在政治和哲学上的主张，顶多还知道一些零星的、关于戏剧和艺术上的特殊嗜好，可是别的呢？如果不是亲眼所见，他也许一生也不会想到，他竟愿意像古希腊时期作为“被爱者”的男子一样接受他人的引领与爱抚，甚至愿意像一个苦修士一样心甘情愿地接受痛苦的灌溉与救赎。他难受吗？也许是，可也许不。安灼拉扪心自问，竟发觉自己分辨不清公白飞这种不同寻常的神情。在他身前，公白飞几乎一动不动地跪着，低垂着眼睛。他皱着眉，微微颤栗，嘴唇也是紧抿模样，鼓鼓的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏。他的呼吸很快。安灼拉记得，他在经受伤痛时或者愤怒时也正是这样，一贯的平和会被骤然打乱，取而代之的正是某种自然流露出的激动神情。可是在他低垂的目光里，他没有看到太多的激动色彩。公白飞的神情更像是某种放松和欢愉。有点像是，又不像。在他的眼里，有什么在闪烁着。安灼拉不知道，那正是情欲。

古费拉克拿起另一条被预先处理过的绳子：“你想好了？”

“是的。”安灼拉顿了一刻，点点头。

“那么我来缚住你。”

“好。”

“受不了的话，马上告诉我，用我们预先约定好的方式。”

“没问题。”

“为了不使你太难受，第一次我不想把你捆得太紧。”

当绳子缠绕在躯干和手臂的时候，他第一次发觉皮肤上的压力是如此让他放松。一瞬间，他似乎明白公白飞了。

“感觉怎么样？”古费拉克轻轻抚上他的肩膀和脖颈，将他的发丝梳理到肩后。

“一切都很好。”

“真高兴听到你这么说。好好呆一会，安灼拉，说不定你会喜欢它的。”

 

“我……我想要，古费拉克。”蓦地，公白飞开口了。

“你想要什么？”古费拉克向前倾下身去，轻轻拨弄着他耳边的碎发，用一种戏谑得有点不以为意的口吻问道。接着，他扳起公白飞的下颌，强迫他保持着对视自己的姿势：“看着我。告诉我。诚实是美德。”

公白飞突然呻吟了一声。安灼拉以为他想挣开，可他却只是倚着古费拉克，简简单单象征性地挣了一下便就范：“我恳请你打我。”

古费拉克像是和他和有默契般地笑了一下。他用靴尖蹭了蹭公白飞的膝头，拉着他的头发将其转向，面朝着安灼拉。

“告诉他，你想要什么。”

“不，我不能……”

“我们之前怎么约好的来着？我才是这里说话算数的人。”

公白飞摇了一下头，又做出了一个在安灼拉看来是挣扎的动作，可是，这次和上次一样，他仍旧没有真的用尽力气挣开对方把着他头部的手。安灼拉反而疑惑了，不清楚对于古费拉克近乎专横（而且在他看来根本没有道理）的要求，他究竟是愿意还是不愿意。

“我，我想要古费拉克打我。”

“你真心这么想吗？”安灼拉瞪大了眼睛，问道。他努力克制住自己的声音保持着镇静。

“真的……真的。”公白飞的脸涨红了。看着安灼拉似乎还想说什么的样子，他忙说，“不要再逼问我了，我的朋友。”

“想让我怎么打你？”古费拉克问道。

“用手。”

“用手？”古费拉克的眼睛闪着光，卷起袖子来，将他的手绢折成小块塞进他的嘴里，“来，安灼拉，帮我个忙……帮我给他数着数。”

“受不了的话你就把它吐出来，用我们约好的方式告诉我。除此之外的任何挣扎和抗拒我都不会停手。唔，先证明一下你没有把那个词忘记。”公白飞小声地闷哼一声，示意他自己现在不好开口。古费拉克笑了，低头伏在他耳边说道：“那我提醒你一下……”

接着，他坐在床上，命公白飞趴在他膝头，双膝往前收，抬高臀部。然后他用手轻轻抚了一遍他身上，在某些地方格外久地逗留了一会。突然间，他在裸露的臀尖上打了一掌。公白飞几乎是尖叫一声，颤抖着发出一些小声音。

古费拉克挑眉望向安灼拉，安灼拉报数。

公白飞的臀部和大腿逐渐染上了粉红色，甚至有些区域已经爬上了深红色的痕迹。也许这些痕迹在明日会变成淤青，安灼拉想。不知不觉中，他的呼吸也逐渐变得炽热，裤子从来没有这样箍得他紧到难受。他知道自己的身体起了变化，然而，仍是在遵从着古费拉克的命令，随着他的每一次挥臂而开口，克制自己不去注意它。他机械地往下数着，怀疑自己是否真的记得每一次说出口的到底是几，也不敢真的去想身体的反应到底是怎么回事。

 

“别乱动。别蹭我。”古费拉克拉起公白飞的头发，强迫他起身，在他的下体上揩了一下，伸手给他看，“你看看，这是什么？”

公白飞发出几声羞赧而急切的呻吟。

古费拉克笑着，把公白飞口中的布块拿掉，然后把手指送到他的嘴里，逗弄着他的舌头：“好好尝尝你自己的味道。”然后他把手指抽出，在公白飞的脸上揩干净。面对着对方恳求的目光，他说道：“不，现在不行……我知道你对我是什么念头，但是今天我们还有一位客人，飞儿。怠慢客人不是我的作风。”

“你想要我帮帮你吗？”古费拉克帮公白飞起身，抬头对安灼拉说。

“什么？”安灼拉毫无来由地抖了一下。

古费拉克轻轻笑了一下，目光集中在他身体的某个部位，饶有兴致地欣赏着。安灼拉顺着他的目光往下看去，脸上骤然烫了起来。

“看来我们让你很兴奋，是不是。”

“我……”安灼拉本能地想拒绝，可是他有什么好拒绝呢？事实是明摆着的。他没有理由对他的挚友撒谎。

“我要你把你对公白飞做过的事再对我做一次。”他深吸一口气，说。

古费拉克惊喜地望了他一眼，拍了拍自己的大腿：“真的吗——来，到这来，像他一样趴好。你看到他怎么做了。”

安灼拉起身走到床前，动作笨拙地抬起一只膝盖到床铺上，接着抬起另一只。古费拉克托一下他的臀部，帮他顺利跪上来。在他的手掌接触到安灼拉肌肤的一瞬间，古费拉克惊讶于这柔韧而光滑的手感，忍不住对接下来的游戏更为期待。

安灼拉在古费拉克在打开的大腿上趴起来时，后者帮他调整好姿势。对于安灼拉而言，这是个不同寻常的姿势，完全把他最脆弱最隐私的部位暴露了出来，而且是刻意地暴露了出来，仅仅为了迎接那令人愉悦的施虐。他不安地扭动两下，试图抬头去看古费拉克，好似看着他的眼神就会让接下来的事情变得更放心一样，但以他现在的姿态，这个动作根本做不到。古费拉克像是猜到了他的想法似的，手掌摩挲着他的后腰和臀，安抚他，让他尽快适应这种亲密的触碰：“别紧张。会很棒的，我保证。”接着，他对公白飞说：“跪到那边去，帮他数。跪好了就别动。离椅子远点，别让我发现椅子腿上沾了你的污迹。”

“是的。”公白飞喘息着，咬一下下唇，而后作出回答。之前，安灼拉注意到了他肿胀的下体。起身下床时，他的器官在古费拉克的触碰下不断抬头，已经完全地立了起来，缓缓地淌着黏液。安灼拉有些担忧：这样的忍耐公白飞怎么会受得了，难道在情欲的热力下身体不怕被憋坏吗？可是他同意了，就和他坦言要接受古费拉克的掌掴一样，那态度热切而温顺，似乎这里蕴藏着什么安灼拉不曾知晓的美妙的东西，只有靠心甘情愿的屈服和忍耐才能从中尝到。安灼拉根本不曾想过公白飞还会有这一面。他无法将这位严肃的友人和那种需要联系在一起，或者，充其量以为他只是有着和普通男人一样的构造，仅仅把肉体的需要当做成一种需要而已，而不是如此……如此……不，其实他根本没有想过。安灼拉承认，肉体的欲望已经被他束之高阁，直到今天似乎才突然又被再度唤起，明明白白地放在眼前，和人一起审视它。他第一次知道了原来屈服一词在特定的条件下可以意味着享受，而捆绑也可以意味着自由。疼痛之中，竟然藏着巨大的释放——原来公白飞喜欢这样。原来他也有这么强烈的需要；原来自己也有这么强烈的需要。也许，这不算矛盾，这倒真是荒唐，他想，然而这是多么罕见又多么令人神往的荒唐呢。

“我要打你了。和公白飞的一样，二十下。”古费拉克的手来回抚弄他的大腿根和臀部之间区域，“需要减量吗？我手劲很大的。他对疼痛的耐受力我很清楚，可你，这是第一次……”

“我不需要。我是个战士，古费拉克，你也很清楚这点。我不需要任何的特殊对待。”

“才没有，只是……唉，好吧。”

古费拉克准备开始动手，见安灼拉似乎还想说什么的样子，他问道：“还有什么事，亲爱的？”

“你没有把我的嘴塞住。”

“天啊，你、你真是让我惊喜。”他用手指拨弄了一下安灼拉饱满的下唇，扯过枕巾来递上去。安灼拉张开嘴，让他把布料塞进。布料彻底占据口腔的感觉很古怪。很快，他的嘴角开始发酸。枕巾压紧了舌根，将某种洗涤剂和属于古费拉克的味道直接送来，同时还有一大截留在外面。这给了他一股新奇的感觉，像是某种被彻底剥夺了说话的权利、任人摆布的屈辱感。可是在屈辱之间，他竟然觉得有一丝欢欣从心头升起，像幼猫的爪子一样抓着他，让他直痒痒。在身侧，他感觉到古费拉克硬邦邦的东西正抵着他。他渴望更多，而他也是。

毫无征兆地，安灼拉翘起的臀部迎来了第一下拍击。他呻吟一声，下意识地想躲，却根本动不了身。他的身体稳稳地卡在了古费拉克的大腿和手臂之间，腿部并紧。这种约束感实在太强烈了，甚至强烈得格外让人兴奋。接着，他臀部上又挨了一下。几记掌掴过去，他的臀瓣上烫烫的，刺痛的感觉缓慢传来。他忍不住颤抖。

“想要我缓一下节奏吗，亲爱的？”古费拉克按着留在外面的布料把枕巾扥出来，问他。

安灼拉摇摇头，含混不清地说：“继续。”

“真的？”

“快点。”

于是古费拉克重新把他的嘴塞好，继续他的掌掴。很少受到外界触碰的肌肤突然承受这样剧烈的刺激，很快就泛起红色，对每一下刺激的反应都比前一次更激烈。期间，古费拉克不时停下动作，手掌拂过睾丸，给予安灼拉愉悦的抚慰，或是仅仅是在涨红了的皮肤上按揉几下，让他脆弱的皮肤更脆弱。一旁，公白飞报数的声音在颤抖。随着疼痛和快感的叠加，安灼拉的呻吟声逐渐升高，变成了呜咽。他紧闭着双眼，睫毛一颤一颤。肉体的刺激伴随着情绪上的解放，他的泪水再也无法被眼帘锁住，开始大滴大滴地淌下。公白飞望着安灼拉的面容，紧紧咬着唇，压抑着即将脱口而出的的呻吟。他要受不了了。

“乖宝贝，忍着点，还有五下呢。”古费拉克一只手轻轻搓动安灼拉臀部的皮肤，另一只手揉揉他乱糟糟的金发，哄道。安灼拉在他怀里扭动几下，咬紧了口中的口塞。他点点头，叫他快点继续下去。

最后的几下掌掴来得更快也更重，安灼拉几乎失控地高声叫了出来。古费拉克有点庆幸安灼拉开始的提议：要不是多亏了他的枕巾，可能门房大妈就要冲上楼来问他在干什么了。

在得到古费拉克的允许后，公白飞站起身，踉跄一步。他伏到床边，抬起头来用急切的目光看着古费拉克，向他索要。

在施虐欲的彻底释放后，古费拉克的脸上正带着一种心满意足的表情。他轻轻抽了一下公白飞的脸，斥责道：“没礼貌。你但凡要是懂事，就快来照顾一下我们的客人。”

公白飞轻呼一声，羞赧地顺势垂下了目光：“对不起。你想要我怎么做？”

“嗯……你的口活不是好得很嘛。”

Combeferre hesitated for a moment. If the one who he was going to serve was Courfeyrac, he would never hesitate, on the contrary, he would eager to do so. But Enjolras? It was hard to associate him with anything about carnal desire.

“You wanna...” He asked, and Enjolras interrupted him at once.

“Yes, please.”

"You know what Courfeyrac meant?"

Enjolras nodded at him. It had not been a long time since his spank, so the tear on his cheeks had not dried thoroughly, and It urged Combeferre to kiss It away. He did in a gentle way, as if the tear had burst out of pure agony in stead of the mixture of pain and ecstasy, though he know it did not. Their flesh pressed together, rubbing at some special point unconsciously until one of them moaned. There was no reason not to do what they were both longing for now.

Combeferre went down on his knees in front of the other and gave his penis a open-mouthed kiss, keeping his balance carefully because of his tied arms. He pecked his member for several times in order to let him adapt to the touch by his mouth. Then, he licked it, first his balls, then his cock, first softly, then passionately. The tough surface of his tongue covered the top of his cock, brushing against the little hole again and again to stimulate it thoroughly. Just as Courfeyrac said, he was skillful.  
Enjolras’ eruption was becoming harder and harder, even leaking some drops of precum into the other’s mouth. The sense of being licked even sucked by others was totally strange for him, which was violent enough to give him a shock each time. Before that, Enjolras, a rare creature who was as chaste just as a child rather than a young man in his early twenties, had never imagined how good it could be. All he had knew was policy, in other words, revolution. He had lived in abnegation so long that there was barely no room for self-enjoyment, not to mention carnal desire. However, since then, this situation had changed, just like simply pouring drinks over ice and then, a crackle after another, it was melting in an incredible pace. 

Enjolras was astonished by such an intense sensation. Although he bite his thick lower lip to try to silence himself, there were a series of desperate whines escaping from his lips. When realizing what kind of sound he made, he flushed again. Watching his friends’ interaction, Courfeyrac chuckled a little, then undid his pants and gave his eruption a full stroke. 

"Oh, it's..." Cried Enjolras, gasping and shivering so strongly that he almost could not finish a full sentence.

"...Overwhleming." After a sharp breath, he added.

"...It's too much for me." 

Combeferre stopped to look up at him, wondering if he needed a little break or something. However, Enjolras whined aloud to protest.

"Ah...go on. Don't stop!"

"He loves it, don’t you see. You are always too soft, my dear. "Courfeyrac laughed, kneel behind Combeferre and touched him in a sexual way, " I have ignored your needs for a long time. Come on. Let me teach you what can be called a rough one. I'm going to fill you up from behind.”

He pressed two fingers against his entrance and grinned:”Well, I guess you’ve already lubricated your needy little hole before, right? ” Combeferre wanted to say yes, but all sound he could make was a chocked moan. The idea that being entered and fucked hardly from behind aroused him, which he was looking forward to yet feel embarrassed to speak out more or less. Courfeyrac rubbed his rim for seconds, then thrust into him, twisted a little and pulled out, soon filled in again. Combeferre was left twitching while he was pushing another finger into him, curing a little to find his sweet point. He was gasping, with saliva drooping out of the edge of his mouth, for it was impractical for him to swallow it because of the thick cock. He twitched more violently and could not help fucking his hip back to his fingers.

“Wait wait wait. What’re you doing with my fingers! Keep your mind on Enj’s cock. And don’t be so rude...so greedy. I won’t let you come if you misbehave, is that clear? ” 

It was no way for Combeferre to indicate that he had been waiting for a very long time, which could barely be a torture if Courfeyrac left him being untouched for a moment longer. He sucked Enjolras’ cock with full attention, circling the tip of his tongue around one another’s glans, which drove a few more mewls from his parted lips. At the time, a big thing rubbed against his rim, and it only took a second for Combeferre to realize that it was Courfeyrac’s penis. 

“Swallow it. At both sides.” Ordered Courfeyrac, pushing his cock inside his butt, and then moved it back and forth without a break. He even slapped at one of his cheek a little to urge him to do so. 

With a chocked whine, Combeferre opened his throat and put almost full length of Eniolras’ cock into it, and the latter wriggled with a harsh whisper that was nearly a scream. He came in Combeferre’s mouth. 

With a sense of being nearly lack of air, Combeferre became more sensitive at all kinds of contact with his skin. He moaned aloud to try to imply Courfeyrac that his untouched cock needed some care, but the latter overlooked his request deliberately so that all he could got was just the grind across his prostate. He needed to come but he could not without even a slight touch around his penis. A grind after a grind, he was almost sobbing around Enjolras’ soft cock, letting out some small high-pitched whines. Courfeyrac held his balls in one hand and gave them a light squeeze.

Soon, he came after Enjolras, also shaking for a while through his orgasm. Courfeyrac hold him tightly by his waist, fucking his hole for ten more times, each time pulling out half his full length and soon plug into him. He thrust faster and faster, finally spayed all of his cum into him. After a few minutes to recover, he gave the small of Combeferre’s back a gentle but passionate stroke, and a vague smile played on his lips.

“You are wonderful. Both of you.”

"Same to you. I guess you must be exhausted now, from all of these." Said Combeferre.

"My pleasure."

Courfeyrac undid Enjorlas's rope, then Combeferre's. He nodded at Combeferre before he left to take a bath, and helped Enjolras to get to his bed. Enjolras put a part of his weight on his friend’s shoulder before he lied on the bed. Obviously, He was overstimulated.

"It's alright. Let me help you." Said Courfeyrac, wiping off the stains from his thighs with a wet towel, “How about it?”

“It... I don’t know the words to describe it.” 

“I’ll take it as a compliment then.” He raised his eyebrow and grinned.

“I have no objection to it.” Enjolras turned his face into a pillow and muffled his voice with it.

“Oh. “ Courfeyrac smiled, “Rest for a while. I’ll buy something to eat later.”


End file.
